Visions
by littleblossom1
Summary: There's a new girl in town. She has a secret and befriends Yumi, Orrick, Jeremy, and Odd. Will she tell them what it is before it's too late? YumiOrrick OddOC finished!
1. Da new girl

Hello! This is my first Code Lyoko fic, so be nice and give me lots o' flames! Kay, disclaimor: I don't own Code: Lyoko, only Angelina, okay? Enjoy!  
  
The gang was sitting on a bench, laughing and talking. Suddenly, Odd noticed a girl dressed in a black T-shirt that said: smile It confuses people. She also had blue jeans on; She had light brown skin and black hair that went down her back. "Who's that kid?" "Oh, she's a new kid," said Sissy, laughing, "She just moved here. And, Orrick, honey-" Orrick snorted, but she ignored it. "I'm free, today, pick me up at 5?" "Umm," Orrick began and paused a while, making Yumi think he was contemplating about it, "oh, I can't pick you up. But maybe you could pick your nose." They howled with laughter and Sissy stomped angrily away with Herb and Nicolous.  
  
"So, anyways," said Odd, and the others gasped, because usually he was the last to stop laughing, "Yumi, You wanna go talk to her, invite her... she might be boy unfriendly..." His voice faded, but he was slightly blushing. Yumi giggled, "Oh someone fall in love? Ha, all right then." Odd was about to say something about Yumi and Orrick, but shut his mouth quickly. "Hi," Yumi said, getting the attention of the girl. She noticed that she had pretty gray eyes, "My name is Yumi." "Oh," she said, as though she didn't expect someone to say hi. "My name is Angelina."  
  
"So, you new here?" "Yeah" "I've got some friends that I'd like you to meet, you want to come?" 'She seems nice,' Angelina thought, 'I guess I could trust her...' "Sure!" She said and smiled. They walked over to the boys. "Orrick, Jeremy, Odd," Yumi said, "this is Angelina. Angelina, this is Orrick (you can't have him, he's mine), Odd, and Jeremy." Yumi said pointing to each of them. "Hi!" They said. "Hello" she said, nervously. "Not to worry, won't you join us for lunch?" Jeremy said. "Sure" They sat down, though when they looked at what they were eating, Odd yelled, "What is this stuff?" Angelina laughed, "It's adobo, rice, and lumpia" Yumi looked suddenly at her, "You know this food..." she nodded "You are of the Filipino culture?" She laughed yet again, "Yes, how did you know?" "I am Japanese" "Oh, Orrick don't eat that, it's spicy" Orrick suddenly drew a glass of water and drank deeply. "How did you know that he ate a pepper, you didn't even look up at him?" Odd asked. "Oh, sometimes I have visio- I mean premonitions" "Me, too!" Odd said suddenly. Orrick shot a serious look at him and mouthed, from behind Angelina, "Don't mention Lyoko!" "I don't have them, often, though" He quickly added. "Oh" Angelina said, the smile quickly faded from her face. She mumbled something that sounded oddly enough like "I thought there would be someone who understood me." Suddenly Jeremy's bag started to ring. "Sorry," Orrick said, "we have to go." They started to leave but, she grabbed Odd's arm. "Please, don't go! I'll be all alone! I don't know where my classes are! And I've been all alone, until now!" She was slightly tearing and Odd looked at Orrick, who shook his head, "You can come!" Jeremy and Yumi rolled their eyes. Angelina's face lit up and her eyes glistened. "Oh, Thank you!" They led her down the way to the factory. She looked bewildered, though excited and went without question. They went to the elevator and Jeremy warned, "Before we enter, Angelina, you have to promise that you won't tell anybody about this place." She raised an eyebrow and nodded. I wasn't sure where to end it, so I ended it here! REVIEW! BYE! 


	2. understanding

Hello! Thank you for all your reviews! Phantom 1-Thank you! I didn't quite understand it though. Sorry... Audia katia- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much, but I have to turn down the Beta reader offer. Please don't give me a virus of something, for that. You're welcome to correct my grammar, though. Sorry. Please keep reviewing. S. Sting- Thanks  
  
There is my "Thank You" Speech. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, only Angelina and the professor. I got the idea for the beginning from "Minority Report" and I don't own that either. Now you must READ!  
  
Angelina was sitting in a metal chair. She was strapped in and was connected to a machine that measures your heart. There was an odd looking machine that looked like a helmet and strapped into a screen. It covered the top part of her head and her eyes. "Angelina... We're almost ready to connect. Are you?" Angelina was thinking about what had happened today. She had seen a digital world called "Lyoko." She watched as Yumi, Orrick, and Odd saved Aelita and as Aelita shut down the tower and saved the world. "Angelina!" "What? Oh, I'm ready." "Good. Starting... Machine: Future OCC. online. Angelina, what can you see?" The usual swirling darkness lay before her. She quickly looked at the crimes being committed this week. "I see a man... he is going to murder an innocent man for revenge. It is tomorrow at... 5:55 and 6 seconds." The machines placed in her mind the time and day by morphing the brain waves and electronic waves. (A/N I am only going to put a little about this, so you can understand a little. Everything shall become clear in a while) She felt the time. There was screaming in her mind. "Another one at 7:00 sharp. It's in the ally way behind my school. Are you copying the picture?" "Yes" said the professor. The machine printed the picture on the screen that was connected to her mind. After an hour, they had copied all of the crimes that will be committed. "Angelina, do you want to see your own future?" "Yeah, sure" She saw herself in Lyoko, saving Aelita. After that, she saw herself with Odd... What was she doing? They were walking, talking and laughing... 'What are we talking about' thought, Angelina. Unknown to her, there was a dark liquid falling onto her and the machines. She screamed in pain. "Let me enter your mind" A voice in her head said. It was dark and evil. Never, she thought. "I don't want to hurt you"  
  
Yes, you do  
  
"Trust me" I won't! Then she remembered about what had happened prior to this. You're Zana! "Yes, I am. Now let me in!" She screamed in pain. She could not here the Professor telling her that he was going to shut down. The program wasn't responding. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I have penetrated your 'strong' mind... Your friends' trust shall be their downfall! Sorry for this pain, well actually I'm not, but I have to wipe this memory from your mind completely!" With one last scream, a horrible, mind-piercing, scream-she fainted. When Angelina woke up, she was laying on the floor just befor the metal chair. She kept her eyes shut. She could still feel the pain in her head and just wanted to go to sleep... but then, "Angelina! Angelina! Wake up! Say something!" The Professor said. "Please..." Angelina slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, Angelina! Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine," she said, "it's just a headache." "No, it isn't. You were screaming. It's serious! I don't think you should do this anymore!" "No! Please! There's nothing better today! I am getting use to it. There's nothing wrong. I can even get visions without the computer! I had some at school today!" "Very well, very well. Just take a break for the week. We already have the things we need." "Fine" Angelina was very angry. She loved doing this. This was the way she disciplined herself. It was the way she controlled her emotions. "I'll drive you home." She followed, reluctantly. The next day  
  
Angelina walked through the hallway, until suddenly, she collapsed. A voice echoed inside her head.  
"This body is mine, now" It said. She slowly lost control.  
  
Yumi and Orrick were walking alone, because Jeremy was working with Aelita and Odd was asleep. "Yumi... umm..." Orrick began. "Want to you uh do umm... to me prom go?"  
"What?" Yumi asked  
"Do you want to go to prom with me?"  
"That's funny 'cause-" They heard a scream. "That sounds like Angelina!" They ran to her dorm. "Angelina!" They screamed. She was lying on the floor. She blinked and got up. Her voice was emotionless. "I am fine." She looked at their faces. "What are you looking at?" Orrick and Yumi looked unsurely at each other. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Yumi asked. "No, I am fine" "Are you sure? You were screaming..." Orrick said "Yes, I am sure. I just saw something scary. On no! We are late." "I'll give you my answer later" Yumi whispered to Orrick. "I'll watch Angelina"  
  
All through English class, Angelina stared at her hands. She didn't take notes or seem to listen. "ANGELINA!" The teacher yelled angrily. "What is the answer to the question?" "If there is a direct quote, but the speaker asks a question, the question mark goes outside the quotation mark." She sighed. "Very, well then" "Angelina, why are you acting so weird?" Odd asked at lunch. Angelina was staring at her food, but not eating it. "I'm not acting weird!" "Yes, you are" Jeremy said "No, I'm not. Whatever, I am going to go to the bathroom" She walked alone into the bathroom. Then she stopped dead. "You're pathetic body is almost out of use, my pretty" The voice echoed. "Where am I?" Angelina asked herself. She walked into the lunchroom. She looked at the blank faces of her friends. "What's wrong?" "What do you mean?" They looked at each other. "You weren't your self... You weren't paying attention and you acted as if nothing was wrong when you screamed an ear-shattering scream..." Odd said. "I have no idea what you're talking about" "See, you did it again!" Jeremy said. "We found you in the hallway... you were kind 'a unconscious." Yumi said "When you woke up, you said nothing was wrong" Orrick said "I really don't remember. Come to think about it... all I remember is walking in the Hallway, and then waking up in the bathroom." "Zana" Jeremy whispered, so only Yumi, Odd, and Orrick could hear. They nodded, when she looked away. "Angelina-" She looked toward them "-were you near anything in particular, electronic-like?" "What?" She thought about telling them... "Ihavevisionsandstuff" she said quickly. "Pardon me?" Yumi said. "Nothing-I-I coughed" "That wasn't a cough to me" Odd said. "Let's go to the factory after class..." Jeremy said. "We can't," Yumi said, "because we have to try out for Volleyball-Angelina and I" "I have to try out for soccer," Orrick said. "That's okay, Jeremy and I will handle it" Odd said. The bell rang and they went to class. Okay I am done with this chapter! Review! 


	3. weirdness

Hello! I am here! Sorry I can't post every day... I have finals and homework. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Angelina and the professor.  
"I-don't-know-what-has-gotten-into-that-that-girl!" Yumi said, gasping for air. She fan all the to the factory from school, apparently in a rush.  
"Umm. Hi, Yumi and what?" Jeremy said.  
"She was doing really well at tryouts. Then I set it to her. She jumped very high, but fell and sprained her ankle. She ignored it, and then robots that looked like blocks, appeared. She laughed and then they started attacking us." Orrick was still at tryouts, Jeremy was at the computer, and Odd was playing Game boy.  
"Maybe she has split personalities, she can't be that bad" Odd said.  
"You were probably dreaming, Yumi. Blocks can't appear on earth." Jeremy said.  
"I was not, they were real, look at this." She said and showed them her bleeding arm. "See? Could Zana create robots that work just his on Lyoko?"  
"No. We would have heard it."  
"Is there a tower that has been activated?"  
"Nope. I checked. Twice. Did you see anything, Aelita?"  
"Uh. Not on the mountain region. Do you want me to check the others?" Aelita said.  
"Please..." Aelita went to the edge and went through the wires. She went to the desert region. She looked around. Nothing. She checked the others.  
"I don't see any activated towers. There aren't any pulsations, either."  
"This is really weird."  
"What is? Other than Angelina" Orrick said, as he just arrived.  
"Nothing much." Odd said. "How was try outs?"  
"Screaming Volleyball players kind 'a trashed it, than we got attacked... It was weird."  
"It was Angelina, right?" Jeremy asked  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did you notice anything different, other than that?"  
"Now that I think about it... her eyes were unfocused. And she had a new personality..." Yumi said.  
"How?" Odd said.  
"Zana" Aelita said.  
"What do you mean?" Orrick asked.  
"He could have... taken control of her..."  
"Without activating a tower?" Jeremy said.  
"He might've done it himself. He activates towers so that he can be completely safe and untraceable... I feel pulsations..." She said.  
With blank faces, Jeremy said, "Okay, I'll send Yumi, Orrick, and Odd."  
"We're going" They answered and headed to the elevator shaft.  
"We're in the scanner room, Jeremy" Odd said.  
"Okay, Jeremy said, "Scanner-Odd. Scanner-Orrick. Scanner-Yumi... Transfer-Odd. Transfer-Orrick. Transfer-Yumi... Virtualization..."  
"Are there any monsters, Jeremy?" Orrick asked.  
"None that I can see."  
"Okay... Hi, Aelita!" Aelita appeared, she was waiting behind some rocks.  
"Welcome to the Mountain Region" She said.  
  
"Ah, you're alone now" A voice said.  
"Who said that?" Jeremy said.  
"You're dear friend Angelina did!"  
"Ange- Oh-No!" Jeremy was struck with a metal pole.  
  
"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.  
"Oh, nothing is..." Angelina said.  
"Angelina, is that you?"  
Angelina appeared in Lyoko.  
"Yes, yes it is me" She was wearing a light blue knee-high skirt, matching short sleeve top, and a Dark blue cloak. There was a long whip in the palm of her right hand.  
"You aren't Angelina, you're Zana!" Aelita said.  
"My, my, now how did this little girl find it out?"  
"All the pulsations lead to you!"  
"Aelita... he just insulted you" Odd said.  
"That's not the point, Odd" Jeremy said.  
"How did you know about Angelina? She was never virtualized!" Orrick said,  
"My eye is everywhere. Even on your planet. That's how I made a virtual Earth. You know, all of your electronics. I can go through your electronics without a tower. But if you deactivate the tower while I am in it you can... no matter. You will all die now. She forced the whip at them. Odd and Yumi dodged it safely but,  
"Orrick!" Yumi yelled. He was caught. The whip was tied tightly on him. Angelina laughed.  
"Someone... help!" Orrick was gasping for air (A/N Is there air on Lyoko? Oh well just pretend there is). Yumi threw the fan at the whip that wasn't caught on him, but Angelina just pulled him closer so he took the attack. "Yumi! She's already squeezing the life points out of me!"  
"Sorry! I tried to cut you free..." Yumi said.  
"Angelina! Let-Go-Of-Him!" Odd yelled seriously.  
"Why should I?" She replied.  
"We are friends, remember?"  
"Oh-ho? Really?"  
"I –I trusted you!"  
"I don't think I have any life points, anymore" Orrick said to Yumi, who was frantically trying to free him. "Ah!" He got uploaded into his body.  
"Ha, ha, ha! One down, three to go!" She turned to the remaining few.  
  
"We really need to know what happened..." Yumi said. Angelina seemed to teleport to Yumi, and squeezed the life points out of her. "Odd, free Angelina..." Yumi said as she got uploaded. "Zana! Free Angelina now!" Odd yelled. Hello. Thank you for the reviews, but I want more. Review! 


	4. a lot of weirdness

Hello! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I got the possessed ideas from my brain (I am speaking to Phantom 1). Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, only Angelina and the professor. Enjoy!  
"Why should I free my greatest weapon?" Angelina said.  
"Because... because it is wrong!" Odd said. Angelina just laughed.  
"You'll never defeat me. Even if you want to fight a friend."  
"I will if it means destroying you Zana." Odd said. He was boiling with fury.  
"Hah, you would never destroy or fight a friend. Especially one who likes you."  
"What?" Angelina merely smiled.  
"Oh? You didn't know? Too bad. You will die anyways!" She launched a whip at him. Odd jumped and landed on a very tall rock. "I see we have a jumper. A very annoying one."  
She shot another one. But Odd didn't jump. After getting through the shock of hearing that, he was very confused.  
'Like me?' Odd thought, 'LIKE ME? What? My brain is more fried than yesterday. I don't get it...'  
"ODD!" Jeremy yelled.  
"What?" he said.  
"Are you dead? Save Aelita!" Angelina was making her way to the rocks Aelita was hiding in.  
"Aelita!" Odd yelled, "Laser Arrow!" he shot five at Angelina. She dodged three of them. The last two hit her in the chest.  
"Filthy, annoying, kiis-"  
"Laser arrow!" He shot one at her in the mouth, "Shut up, Zana!"  
"Odd, you're not doing enough damage! She uh, or he, or whatever! It has ninety-five life points! You only have forty-five!" Orrick yelled.  
"What happened to Jeremy?" Odd yelled  
"Just save her!" Yumi yelled.  
"Odd," Aelita said, "I have an idea"  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"I can make the rocks rise... if you put all of your power into your arrows and shoot it... all of them will fire at her."  
"It's worth a try." She got on her knees and closed her eyes in meditation.  
"Ah..." The rocks rose high and Odd said,  
"Laser Arrow!" He shot the remaining at it and the force knocked it at her.  
"What?" She said, and the whip hit some, but she still got hit. "What happened?"  
"She's still here?"  
"Ow..." Angelina was lying on the ground.  
"Zana?"  
Stupid! Your body will be of use yet! The voice said  
'What?' Angelina thought.  
Your friends shall die! The voice left, leaving Angelina very confused.  
"What? I am not Zana!"  
"You were just attacking me!"  
"Does Zana have a dark voice?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Guys! Are you okay? Sorry, Angelina hit me..." Jeremy said.  
"No I didn't" She said.  
"Yes you did."  
"How?"  
"Zana was controlling you."  
"Let's talk back on earth" Yumi said.  
"Okay. You're going to be uploaded now" Jeremy said.  
  
"Wait. What?" Odd said. Angelina just told them about her powers.  
"Ever since my parents died, the professor brought me up. He said I had a good mind, so he used me as a 'guinea pig'"  
"Wow, that...sucks!" Yumi said.  
"Yeah"  
"Why did you accept it?" Jeremy said.  
"He said that it was a one day thing and that there was nothing wrong. He lied. He tried millions of smart people, but none worked. Accept me. I was able to see the future. The screams of many people dying... ringing in my head. He said I would get used to it. He was right. I was able to for tell some things even without the machine. The president wanted to stop crime in your city, so I transferred here..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to remember it.  
"That explains a lot." Orrick said.  
"Zana's coming back..."  
"What?" Odd said.  
"His voice echoes in my mind... and then I lose control..."  
Hello children! I see you were able to get some information out of her! Too late! Her body is under my control! Everyone was able to hear it.  
"I can't... control him!" She was holding her head I pain. She slowly let go and said, "I have to see the professor" She went to the elevator. Odd stepped on and grabbed her arm.  
"I'm coming too," He said. He was thinking of what Zana said. 'I am going to find out the truth' He thought.  
"Don't forget about us!" They yelled.  
  
"Yes, it's true, the machine: Future OCC. Has affects." Professor said.  
"It means Of Crimes Committed" Angelina whispered.  
"Why are you wondering?"  
"I feel... sick... like brain sick..."  
"Hmm. Really? The only affect would be able to tell the future."  
"Could you take the affect off?"  
"I don't know. Let me do a brain-scan..." He hooked her up to a different machine. "You have brain waves... that are the same as a computer... What did I do?"  
"Can you fix this?" Odd asked.  
"I think so... please be quiet."  
After a couple of hours he said, "I didn't do this... I can't fix it... It's probably a false alarm. There are just a couple of bugs to fix. You can stay here while you do your homework." He ejected her.  
They went to the living room. "Guys, this is weird." Jeremy said. "No tower, no pulsations, nothing. How are we going to free you?"  
"I have a good idea," Angelina said.  
"What?" Orrick asked.  
"I think I'll just do it myself..."  
"Tell us!" Yumi said.  
"No..."  
Suddenly, her eyes went out of focused she got different.  
Hello...you'll never defeat me!  
She changed back.  
"Get... out...before I lose...control..."  
Don't listen to her! With a wave of her hands, electricity surged through out her body. Hah, hah, hah, hah! DIE! Using the electricity as a whip, she attacked them.  
"Angelina! STOP this!" Odd yelled, "If you truly like my, you will!"  
FOOL! She is no longer in control!  
"What happened?" The professor yelled as he got in. "This is the brain pattern I saw! What did you kids do?"  
"Uh..." Orrick began  
"We got to go!" Yumi said, while dragging them.  
OH, no you don't! She made a cage of electricity and forced them inside it.  
"How are we going to get into Lyoko now?" Odd asked. Did you like it? I think this is the weirdest one yet. Don't worry, you'll understand, soon. I hope. REVIEW! 


	5. New Weirdness

Hullo! I'd like to thank people who reviewed. takes a deep breath THANK YOU! I am just going to respond to one who asked a question. AelitaFan426-I don't like writers block. I work on my other story, Possessed, so I do both at the same time. Just give me time, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, only Angelina and the Professor.  
  
"Ow!" Orrick said as he tried to get out. Yumi was trying to mend his burn on his arm.  
"How are we going to get out?" Yumi asked Jeremy.  
"Shush! I don't want her hearing anything!" Yumi fell silent and watched in horror at what she was doing.  
Angelina was laughing like a maniac (Zana probably is a maniac anyways). She seemed to be taking the energy out of the house. The lights flickered and went out. She surrounded herself in the same light that made the cage.  
What to do with you...what would be more painful? She asked herself. Destroy them quickly? Or make them pay for how long I have been waiting for this...?  
Jeremy whispered something to Aelita and the familiar 'Ah' sound came out. It was weird (A/N but then again, what in this story isn't?). The cage slowly disappeared. Her orb grew small also.  
Think your going to use Lyoko to destroy my power, Aelita, Eh? Too bad, I can deactivate your towers also!  
"Jeremy!" Aellita yelled. "It didn't work!"  
"I can see that. But thanks. Hurry, RUN!" Jeremy yelled.  
They dashed around the house, just narrowly dodging the oncoming balls of electricity.  
Stay still, you stupid mortals! She said and followed them to the factory. She suddenly stopped and got an idea.  
Hah! You fell into my trap! She turned herself into a ball of light and went inside the wires of the factory.  
"Transfer: Odd, Orrick, Yumi, Scanner: Aww, just hurry up! Virtualization!" Jeremy gasped.  
  
They were in Yami region. Fools! Why did you come to the place where I am most powerful? It doesn't matter! You can all die now!  
"Oh, no," Jeremy gasped, "She took control of the scanner room. If you guys get a Game Over, You'll be stuck in Lyoko forever!"  
Yumi's knees buckled. She experienced being stuck before, and hated it. She boosted her confidence, "Then we have to get this over!"  
Angelina was floating and energy surged throughout her body.  
"That's way too much energy..." Orrick said in awe.  
I expected you to be afraid of me (A/N normal for the villain, eh?)! Don't worry! I'll make it quick! HIT! (A/N I have the word for her to say when she hits someone like Orrick says "Impact!") Unknown to her, they already had surrounded her.  
"Impact!" Orrick shouted.  
"Yah!" Yumi said. (A/N I don't think she says anything I just put that, 'cause she said that before)  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled.  
They all hit her, but she laughed. You think that is enough to defeat me?  
"She's right," Jeremy, yelled, "She still has ninety life points! I put a fire wall to protect the super computer, I'm working on the scanner room."  
"Okay, but I'm going to need more arrows!" Odd said.  
They were toe-to-toe. Dodging and attacking. Defense and Offense. All they could hope for was to distract her long enough for Aelita get pass.  
"I don't see a tower!" She yelled.  
"What?" They yelled, gaping at her. But they got hit and Yumi and Orrick got materialized (A/N I found out! It's called materialized not uploaded! Aren't you proud?) and Odd was left with forty life points.  
Never get distracted in battle. OH! Yeah, I don't need a tower all the time. Just like Aelita. She doesn't need a tower to hack into things. Now, Die. HIT! She threw three energy balls at them. One for each of them.  
  
'I still don't understand...' Odd thought, just narrowly dodging his, 'Why is she attacking us? I thought I knew her. I thought she was my friend... I wonder why she let him... control her... Zana... How did he know about her? How?'  
"Zana!" He yelled. "This is the last time I will say this! LET-HER-GO- NOW!"  
She smiled.  
"FINE! LASER ARROW!"  
"Odd, are you crazy!" Jeremy yelled. "That's your last one left! I can't download any!" This last arrow had Odd's anger in it. The arrow shot strait at her heart.  
Yeah, like that's going to happen. Whatever. She didn't dodge it. Thinking that it would leave her with fifty life points. On the contrary. She didn't have any life points. She screamed out in pain. She fell on all fours. The glowing, light surging through her body had stopped. She was shaking. Her eyes were wide in horror. Odd went buy her side and held her.  
"Hey, it's okay... You were never really trying to destroy us." Odd said.  
She started to cry. She never thought this would happen.  
"I...I was going to kill...myself..." She said. "I was going to save you by killing myself... Odd...I couldn't control... him..." She said in a whisper so that only Odd could here.  
"Materialization: Odd, Yumi, Orrick." Jeremy said.  
They were let out of the scanner. Angelina appeared out of the wires. She was still crying. As soon as she appeared, she fell and wouldn't get up. They let her think for a while. She stopped and looked up.  
"Sorry" she said.  
"It ain't your fault" Orrick said.  
"Yes, it is...if I told you sooner we could have destroyed him!" She started to cry.  
"Look. Zana's evil. All he wants to do is control the world. He will do anything in the world to do that." Yumi said.  
"Yeah. Besides, we're friends. We forgive each other. But you still didn't do anything wrong." Odd said.  
"Yeah, you couldn't do anything to stop it, if it were possible I know you would stop him." Jeremy said.  
  
It had been two days since that happened. Angelina was perfectly normal. She stopped the machine, because it had given her nightmares of the screams of the dying future. She continued to have visions. Small ones, though and she could almost control them. She was getting use to dorm life also. Then one day after classes, a sign was on the cafeteria door it read:  
School dance  
Upperclassmen only  
8:00-11:00  
Friday evening  
"Wow, that's going to be great!" Jeremy said to Aelita, she had just been materialized three days ago. "Want to go with me?"  
"Uh... sure... what's a 'dance'?" She responded.  
Orrick went with Yumi off and returned. They were both blushing and seemed to have asked each other about something other than the dance.  
"Angelina... Can you come with me?" Odd said, pulling her away. He almost tripped in the process and they both laughed. "Angelina... will you go to the dance with me?"  
She smiled and said, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that for days" It's not over yet. More ideas! PLEASE! Ok review! 


	6. Is this the end?

Hello! Thank you for all of the reviews! I am only responding to one, though. Trake-I found out I the real spelling after I posted this story. I don't like editing chapters, though. And it is spelled FILIPINO! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, only Angelina and the professor. Enjoy!  
Angelina had just arrived at the dance. She was wearing a pink dress, with no sleeves, and it had sparkles on the top. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and was curled.  
"Hi," Yumi said. She was dressed in a black dress. It didn't have any sleeves, and went down to her ankles. It had a diagonal sparkle line. And had a pink stripe at the bottom. Her hair was in the "Lyoko" style.  
"Hey," She replied, "I'm kind of nervous..."  
"Don't be. Odd's not the kind of person to make people nervous. But be ready for a long period of eating."  
"Hah, hah! Thanks, Yumi. You have good advice."  
"Thanks...Oh, look-they're coming!"  
They were all dressed in tuxes. Odd had a purple flower, Orrick had a pink one, to match Yumi's and his hair wasn't sticking up. Jeremy was wearing a rose, and was carrying his laptop; no doubt he was going to "dance" with Aelita.  
"Hi, Yumi" Orrick said, kind of weirdly. He was looking at her dress and blushing.  
"Hey" She replied, equally blushing and looking at him.  
"Hi...Odd" Angelina said, blushing twice as much as Yumi and Orrick.  
"Hey!" He said, in his normal way, though a little more excited.  
"Let's go in" Jeremy replied, breaking Yumi and Orrick's gaze into each other's eyes. They walked in, and...it was gorgeous. The gym was decorated with pink and red roses on the walls. There was a huge food table in the back. The hoops, were covered with light blue ribbons and made into a rose window, like thing. You could still see the gym lines, but you can't have everything.  
"Yo, yo, yo! Welcome to the Upperclassman dance!" The DJ said, "I'm going to put some quiet music, so you can eat!" He started something quiet and slow.  
There was some table's set up down the side and they took one near the food table.  
"Whose chaperone?" Angelina asked.  
"No one! "Orrick said.  
"But Jim and Mrs. Hertz are standing outside all of the gates." Yumi corrected him.  
"Yeah flumba, bllomm. Blergh!" Odd said, his mouth full of food.  
"He said, 'Yeah, This Rocks! Wow!'" Angelina said. "I had a vision, 5 minutes ago." She added hastily, looking at their confused faces. They nodded. Jeremy was in deep conversation with Aelita; no doubt that it was about: what was a dance?  
Yumi and Orrick hardly ate. They were too excited. It was the first time they were going to dance. Together, alone they were going to dance. Last time, Orrick had to go with Millie to prevent the giant Teddy. They took some brownies and drank soda. That's about it.  
"Ok! I gave you thirty minutes to eat! Let's dance!" the DJ said. Yumi stood up.  
"Do you want to dance?" She said.  
"Yeah, I do!" Orrick said, happily. They went off to the dance floor, and started to dance.  
Odd finished pretty quickly. "Do you want to dance, Angelina?" He said, slightly blushing.  
"Yeah" Angelina replied. They went near Yumi and Orrick, breaking any glance from Sissy.  
"So did you have a visions, about that?"  
"No, that would be to special a moment."  
"Oh... ER..." He blushed. "So you having fun?"  
"Yeah, thanks, Odd." They danced for some time without talking.  
"Bet ya guys, hot?" the DJ said suddenly, "Lemme tone it down a bit." A slow dance went on. Jeremy got up and danced with his computer, which was really Aelita.  
"Orrick, is it okay...?" Yumi said, as she put her hand on his side, and vice-versa.  
"Of course..." He responded.  
"Angelina, are you still insecure?" Odd said.  
"ODD!" She yelled.  
"What just asking!"  
"I know, go ahead." He put his hand in hers, and the other on her side. She did the same thing.  
"Angelina what's wrong?" She was looking at the floor, or into deep space.  
"Odd...I feel that you're the only one who can understand me..." He jerked upright.  
"Yeah...I feel the same about you."  
"Odd...I love you..."  
He stood without moving. But said, "I love you too..."  
  
"Yumi...I don't know...could I...kiss..." Orrick began.  
"Only if you will..." She said. They leaned closer. Their mouths touched and pure bliss. Sissy stood gaping at them. She was forced to dance with Herb. They unlocked lips.  
"That...was the best part of my life."  
"Yeah, plus look at Sissy." They laughed.  
  
Jeremy leaned on his computer.  
"Aelita, are you capable of emotions...?" He asked, the laptop.  
"Try me" She responded, confidently.  
"Aelita, I was so focused on getting you materialized because I love you..."  
"I'm sure that if I was human, I'd love you too." Did you like it? Yeah, it's the end unless you don't want me to end it here. If you don't find it updated, in a week, it ended. BYE! Unless you review! glares 


	7. Zana

Hello! Okay, I guess I am not making a sequel. Rebeka-sorry, the vote one that I am not making a sequel JQLN-I am updating Trake-don't hurt me. It can be spelled with a 'ph' or an 'f' but I used 'f' because I am Pnay! Don't hurt me...does that mean cheese is good? If it is YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko  
There was talk about the dance for over a week. Even the five friends talked about it.  
"That was such a fun party!" Angelina said, the next day.  
"Yeah, it was great." Yumi said, looking at Orrick. And He smiled back.  
Jeremy came running to them, saying, "I did it! I-HAVE-MATERIALIZED- AELITA!"  
They stared at him blankly, and Angelina said, "Really? Good for you!"  
"More than a hair, right?" Odd asked.  
"Of course! She's waiting at the factory!" He pulled them, with a strength that surprised them all, to the factory.  
He typed in the code and standing in front of them was, a pink haired girl, with a darker pink shirt, green pants, and a pink skirt over it.  
"Whoa, Aelita!" Odd said.  
"Yeah, you're like...in the real world!" Orrick said.  
Yumi poked her, "Definitely not a hologram!" She said.  
She laughed, "Yeah, it's weird being in the real world. There is like weight!"  
"So, is she enrolled?" Odd asked.  
"Yeah, hacked in before you came." Jeremy said.  
"Who's her roommate?" Yumi asked.  
"Well, you would be if you were in a dorm, and no one. She meets Sissy's dad tomorrow."  
"Then we should teach her about daily life now!" Yumi said. They taught her about daily life.  
"So this is breathing, huh ha huh ha?"  
"Uh, sure..." They replied.  
"Wow, this is great!"  
"It's time to go back." Jeremy stated.  
"Yeah, see ya guys!" Yumi said. "And Girls!" She went off.  
"I'm going too," Orrick said, "Coming Odd? Angelina?"  
"Yeah!" Odd said.  
"Sure!" Angelina said.  
"Let's go Aelita." Jeremy said, beckoning her.  
"Whoa..." She said, she was still not use to walking.  
  
Aelita was on the girls' schedules, and was being very smart.  
"Do you know the answer, Aelita?" Mrs. Hertz asked.  
"Yes. a=50" She responded.  
"Very good!"  
They met up in the hallway, after class.  
"Aelita...you're so smart!" Jeremy said.  
She blushed and responded, "Thanks, Jeremy."  
"There's a tower activated..." He said, looking at his computer.  
"Let's go!" Angelina said.  
  
They arrived at the factory.  
"See ya at Lyoko, Jeremy!" Orrick said.  
"You don't have to." He replied. "Just help me unplug Zana."  
"Wow!" Angelina said.  
They sat down and typed in the code for a virus to infect Lyoko and destroy Zana. By the time they finished, they had done their homework.  
"I'm going to activate it now." Jeremy said.  
"Go ahead." They replied.  
"Bye, bye Zana!" He said in a singsong voice. "Oh no..."  
"What?" Odd said.  
"I left my materialization code open. Zana got a hold of it and he materialized himself...Lyoko is destroyed and he's coming right now." Suddenly the elevator opened.  
"Hello, Lyoko brats!" A boy said. He was the same age of them and had short black hair. He had black baggy pants, and a sleeve-less black shirt on. "You first, Odd!" He went to him, but Angelina jumped in the way.  
"You will not kill Odd!" She said.  
"Fine then. You shall be first." He grabbed her neck. They were frozen in fear, until Odd tried to pull him away.  
"Get off!" He said.  
"Too late!" He threw her lifeless body to the ground.  
"Oh No..." They said. Sorry it's so short. I needed to post it. REVIEW! 


	8. Is she alive?

Hello again! I don't have much to say. Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Only Angelina and the Professor.  
"Angelina!" Odd yelled. "Angelina! Angelina!"  
"I'm sorry, Odd." Jeremy said. "She has no pulse." Zana was laughing. He had an evil laugh that was dark and evil.  
"That's just a taste of what I have in store for you." He said. Than there was a flash of light and he was gone. They stood there, in horror, and than Yumi bent down and touched Odd on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Odd." She said.  
"I am too." He replied.  
"How are we going to stop this?" Orrick said.  
"I don't know..." Jeremy said.  
"Let's take her to the professor." Odd said.  
"No." Aelita said.  
"What? Why not?"  
"It's just a feeling. I don't think she is dead."  
"But she has no pulse! You saw Zana!"  
"Zana doesn't understand humans. I am beginning too, also. But Lyoko is alive. I made sure of it when I saw Angelina."  
"Eh?"  
"I don't think any of you noticed. She looked worried. I asked her what was wrong. She said that she had a bad feeling. I didn't tell you, because I wasn't sure of myself."  
"How do we get into Lyoko, Aelita?" Jeremy asked. "Can we still use the scanners?"  
"Your virus is probably still working on it. Zana is materialized. So there is no reason."  
"Maybe there is."  
"Okay, let's go Orrick." Yumi said. "Odd?"  
"Let me stay with Angelina." He said. "Aelita needs the last scanner."  
"Odd!" Orrick said.  
"No." Aelita said. "He is right. He also needs to calm his mind."  
"But-"  
"If one of you gets materialized." Odd said. "I'll take your place."  
"Hurry up!" Jeremy said. "My virus already took out the mountain area!" Yumi, Orrick and Aelita went to the scanner and Jeremy typed in the coordinates.  
"Transfer: Orrick, Transfer: Aelita, Transfer: Yumi." Jeremy said. "Scanner: Orrick, Scanner: Aelita, Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization." Odd was cradling Angelina in his arms.  
"We don't see any towers activated." Orrick said. "But what is this horrible noise?" A sound like metal screeching on cement was booming.  
"That's probably my virus. We don't have much time."  
"There aren't any pulsations." Aelita said.  
"Of course there aren't!" A voice said.  
It was Zana. He was wearing the same clothes as in the earth.  
"Zana!" Yumi yelled.  
"Heh, heh, heh. Foolish child! I knew this would happen. Aren't you smart Aelita?" He said in a sarcastic voice.  
"What's your plan?" Orrick said.  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"So you have a challenge!"  
"Yes, that would be fun. But ruling both Lyoko and the world will give me greater entertainment!"  
"Rah!" Yumi said and threw the fan at him. But Zana caught it.  
"Ah yes. the first lady in this group. I see your choice of weapon is a fan. Well how do you feel when you get hit?" He said an threw it at her.  
"Yumi!" Orrick said, but she instantly got materialized.  
"He can materialize us in one shot!" Aelita said.  
"How are we going to beat him?" Orrick said.  
"I don't know."  
"You will die eventually. I shall see you later." He said. "Oh, nothing's wrong with Angelina. I just wanted to see how you'd feel without a teammate. And don't stay too long on Lyoko." Sorry it's so short! Review! 


	9. Zana's control

Hello! Thank you for all of your reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko only Angelina and the Professor. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Angelina stirred. She opened one eye, and then the other. She was face to face to Odd.  
"Odd...I feel so weak." She said.  
"Yes. Zana almost killed you." He replied.  
"Materialization!" Jeremy yelled and the others came out of the scanners.  
"This is bad." Yumi said, as Orrick and Aelita came inside the computer room. Jeremy sat there, thinking. He suddenly stood up.  
"I have an idea!" He yelled.  
"Really?" Aelita said.  
"Tell us!" Orrick said.  
"Okay!" He responded.  
"No." Angelina said and got up from Odd.  
"What? Why not?"  
"His eye is everywhere. The walls have ears, you know. We must go somewhere less...electrocuted."  
"Let's go to the forest." Odd said.  
"Yes. That's a good idea."  
  
"Okay, BREAK!" Odd yelled. They had finished telling their plan.  
"ODD!" Yumi yelled.  
"You really think that it will work?" Orrick asked Jeremy.  
"I really, REALLY hope it does." He responded.  
"Yeah me too." Angelina said, barging in on their conversation.  
Suddenly, huge screams came from the city.  
"That came from our school!" Yumi said.  
"We better check it out." Odd said. They ran there.  
"Jim!" Odd said when they arrived. "What happened?"  
"Never mind that!" He replied. "We're evacuating! There's a killer on the loose!"  
"What?" Jeremy asked, but the screaming students swept them. They were well away from the school when Sissy's dad went on a cardboard box.  
"Hello, students!" He said. "I believe all of you need on explanation. A killer came. He looked like one of our students. He had a gun and wanted to kill us all. The police are checking the school now. We are to stay here until they say it is safe to return. Now, please be comfortable." They were in the forest. Many tents were set up, and Orrick, Odd, and Jeremy's; Yumi, Angelina, and Aelita's were near the sewer. No one else's was near there because of the smell.  
"When should we go to the factory?" Angelina asked.  
"I dunno...Maybe some time before 11?" Jeremy asked.  
"Yeah." Odd replied.  
"Sleep early tonight." Yumi said.  
"We don't know how long we're going to be there." Orrick finished it for her.  
"We have to find out how to destroy Zana without Lyoko." Jeremy said. "Angelina, can you look into the future to see if we did it?"  
"I don't know. With something this unpredictable, I might be wrong." Angelina said.  
"Can you just...try?"  
"Yeah, okay." She closed her eyes. She focused on the future. A swirling mist was about her. It was dark. She saw Jeremy and the others. Odd was yelling happily. Too far...She thought. A swirling mist appeared and they appeared instantly. Jeremy looked worried. He said it might be too risky. She did not open her eyes. "You are going to put our lives in danger..." She said, still looking at it. "...You will find away to bring our Lyoko powers...into the real world..." She opened her eyes.  
"Yes...I have been working on that program, you mean it is going to work?"  
"...Yes."  
"Are you going to take that risk?"  
Odd stood up and said, "Of course!"  
"Sure." Orrick said, quietly.  
Yumi hesitated, but said, "If Orrick's going, I guess I am too."  
"Okay." Angelina said.  
"I need to deactivate...whatever is causing this." Aelita said.  
"I think we should meet up here at the time I said, see ya." He beckoned Aelita to follow him. Soon they were so far, that only the outlines of them were visible.  
"What's wrong, Angelina?" Odd asked.  
"I really don't like looking into the future. Only when curiosity takes me I do that. It also takes a lot out of me...for something so unexpected." She said.  
"Yeah, Jeremy really puts people to stuff." Orrick said.  
"How do you say 'no' to him?"  
"That's the thing. I don't know how."  
"Neither of us does." Yumi said.  
"Oh well. Maybe that'll help us with Zana."  
Sissy came up to them.  
"Hello Orrick." She said. Orrick shuddered. He remembered when he had to be in the same the tent with her. Being in the same room was hard enough.  
"W's up, Sissy?" He said. She looked taken back, so did Yumi.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Yo How you doin'?"  
"Uh...fine...uh...maybe you feel sick...See you later..." She left.  
"Orrick...are you okay?" Odd asked.  
"DUDE!" Orrick said. "Yeah, I'm feeling okay." He said in his normal tone.  
"Good." Yumi said.  
  
At eleven, they slowly made their way to the factory. Since the teachers didn't open the tents they were safe. They still put pillows under the sleeping bag just incase the teacher flashed his or her light at them.  
"Transfer: Odd; Transfer:Yumi; Transfer: Orrick; Transfer: Aelita; Transfer: Angelina." Jeremy said, after fixing the last scanner. "Scanner: Odd; Scanner: Yumi; Scanner: Orrick; Scanner: Aelita; Scanner: Angelina. Virtualization." They walked out of the scanner. They were dressed in the same fashion as in Lyoko. Their weapons were still intact and usable.  
"Wow." Aelita said.  
"Yeah." Jeremy chuckled to himself. They walked outside.  
"So all of our weapons will be in use here?" Odd asked.  
"Yep!"  
"How are we going to get back to school without getting caught?" Yumi asked.  
"We should get there by city streets." Orrick said. "He's probably guarding the one through the school."  
"Yeah, we can't fly." Odd said.  
"On the contrary." Angelina said. "Odd can see when people fall; Orrick can multiply himself and Yumi has telekinesis. I have the power to control electricity." She raised her up and faced her palm to the sky. Instantly, they were wrapped in light blue spheres. She wrapped herself in one and made them float to the school.  
"This is...interesting." Odd said. Angelina smiled.  
"Okay, now off to destroy Zana!" Jeremy said. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I hope you like it. Review! 


	10. 1st, 2nd, level!

Hi! Did you like the last chapter? Oh well, another one is on its way! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko only Angelina and the professor. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Jeremy!" Aelita said. "If we get game over do we return to the scanner?"  
"Uh," Jeremy said, "no. You will turn into your human forms...but I hope that Zana doesn't attack you then."  
"That sure gives us something to look forward to!" Yumi said sarcastically. They stopped.  
"Why did we stop?" Odd asked.  
"Zana will sense the electricity, won't he?" Orrick asked.  
"Yes." Angelina answered. She closed her eyes and they were sent to the ground. The spheres slowly dwindled away. They walked toward the school. Orrick pulled his sword out; Yumi got her fan, and Angelina pulled out her whip. Jeremy got his laptop out.  
"Okay." He said. "There are different monsters here. Two blocks are at the entrance we're taking."  
"Yumi and I can handle those." Angelina said.  
"Yeah." Yumi said in agreement.  
"I think we should go slowly." Orrick said.  
"Yeah." Odd said, "There might be more monsters waiting."  
"You guys have to destroy all of them. Then I'll be able to come out." Jeremy said.  
"You really need Lyoko powers." Orrick said.  
"Maybe not. Hopefully we can destroy Zana."  
"Yeah..."  
"We're here." Aelita said.  
"I see the blocks." Yumi whispered.  
"Let's go." Angelina said. They walked toward them. The others were back hiding behind a bush.  
"You scared?" Yumi asked.  
"Yeah..." Angelina said.  
"Me too."  
"HIT!" The whip launched at the right block and destroyed it. It bounced back and destroyed the other block. Yumi dodged a laser, while Angelina was collecting her whip. She didn't notice it and got hit.  
"Angelina!" Jeremy said. "You lost ten life points!"  
"Rah!" Yumi said and destroyed the crab that was firing at them.  
"There aren't any monsters." Jeremy said.  
"Let's go." Orrick said.  
"Are you okay?" Odd asked to Angelina.  
"Yeah." She replied. Her leg was still emitting blue shocks.  
"Where is he?" Yumi asked.  
"My laptop says he's in the principles office." Jeremy said.  
"On the fifth floor?" Odd asked.  
"Yup."  
"This is going to take a very long time."  
"Okay there is one mega tank at the path to the principle's building."  
"Odd and I can do that one." Orrick said.  
"Okay." Angelina said and the shocks stopped.  
"Let's go!" Aelita said.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled but missed horribly. The mega tank opened up but missed Odd.  
"Impact!" Orrick said and hit the open eye.  
"Any monsters, Jeremy?"  
"I don't see any." Jeremy stated.  
"Okay." They went to the principle's building.  
"There's not many monsters on the ground level. Just four crabs."  
"One for each of us!" Odd said. They opened the door.  
"Down!" Orrick yelled. And pulled them down. Suddenly there was laser beams filling the door.  
"Telekinesis!" Yumi yelled. Suddenly desks were thrown in a path that protected them. "Hurry!"  
"Impact!" Orrick said and destroyed his crab.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd said in midair after jumping to dodge a laser. The crab destroyed into pieces.  
"Hit!" Angelina said when destroying her crab.  
"Yah!" Yumi said and destroyed her crab.  
"I think that we should go soon!" Jeremy said.  
"Why?" Aelita asked.  
"That!" Suddenly there were many monsters appearing out of nowhere.  
Angelina pointed her arm at them. Electricity came out of her hand and destroyed them.  
"Nice one, Angelina!" Odd yelled, but she collapsed. "Angelina? Angelina!"  
"Go!" She yelled. "I'll take care of anyone else. I can't walk anyways."  
"But-but-"  
"She's right Odd." Orrick said. "We need to destroy Zana before he does anymore damage."  
"We need to go now." Yumi stated.  
"Go, Odd!" Angelina shouted.  
"We'll come back for you." Odd said.  
"Okay...just go!"  
"More monsters, aye?" Angelina asked as the others went to the next level. "Then die!" Electricity covered the whole floor. "Now no one can come on this floor." She fainted though the electricity did not fade.  
  
"There, the second floor!" Jeremy said. They waited outside the door. Jeremy opened his laptop and looked for danger. "Six blocks..."  
"Ok. Two for each of us!" Orrick said and opened the door.  
"Where are they?" Yumi asked as they stepped in. Suddenly they appeared from below some desks. "Yah!" The fan got them in her surprise.  
"Impact!" Orrick yelled as he destroyed one crab. He jumped onto another one and yelled "Impact!" and jumped off before he was thrown.  
"Rah!" Yumi yelled and threw her fan at another crab and destroyed it.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled and destroyed his block.  
"Laser-argh!" A block just shot a different laser at him. Then he was frozen.  
"Oh no..." Jeremy said.  
"What?" Aelita asked.  
"I don't think that he will be unfrozen...I didn't finish taking out the bugs."  
"Impact!" Orrick yelled.  
"Rah!" Yumi yelled. They attacked at the same time and destroyed the last block. "What? WHAT did you say?"  
"Odd is frozen forever..." Jeremy said. "We have to go to the next level."  
"Fine." Orrick said. "But he's safe like this, right?"  
"Theoretically yes." They went up the stairs on the other side of the room, though Orrick was rather reluctant. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like it? Review! 


	11. 3rd, 4th, 5th levels!

Hi! Sorry for confusing everyone. And I left Odd there because there's no other reason to leave another character. Yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, only Angelina and the professor. And just pretend every floor is a new classroom and that across the room is the next staircase, okay? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Odd better be okay!' Orrick thought. 'Why didn't Jeremy think of this?'  
"Okay!" Jeremy said as he opened his laptop. "Four hornets."  
"Okay..." Yumi said. Orrick opened the door.  
"I'll get the two on the right!" Orrick yelled and ran to them. "Impact!" It blew up.  
"Rah!" Yumi said, though missed her target.  
"Impact!" Orrick roared and hit the other eye.  
"Ah!" Yumi said in surprise as the other hornet hit her.  
"Yumi!" Orrick said and ran to her.  
"It's okay, I'll get this...Telekinesis!" She shut her eyes in concentration and the crabs got thrown to the wall.  
"I'll get them!"  
"NO! There's not enough time! He might have gotten something already! Just GO!"  
"Yumi! I won't leave you behind!"  
"I can't concentrate any longer! Hurry up!"  
"You heard the lady!" Jeremy said, and pulled him up the stairs. Aelita followed quickly.  
"Yumi! YUMI!" Orrick called her name again and again, but she never responded.  
"I'm sorry Orrick." Yumi said to no one in particular. "But we need to delete Zana..." and with that said, she collapsed and the hornets zeroed in on her.  
  
"Orrick, we need you." Jeremy said. "Just two mega tanks."  
"Whatever." He replied. 'First my best friend, and now Yumi!' Orrick thought.  
"Ready Orrick?" Aelita asked, "Here you go!" She opened the next door.  
The mega tank shot at him, but Orrick jumped but got hit "Oh no..." Jeremy said. "It took out fifty life points!" "That's bad...Impact!" He yelled and destroyed it. "Triplefy!" The mega tank's eyes appeared over the middle ring. It opened out and shot at the right Orrick. "Ah!" It said and got destroyed. The left one got close but got destroyed also. The real Orrick jumped directly to the middle and yelled "Impact!" at the same time the mega tank destroyed him.  
His sword and clothes turned into his regular outfit. He was unconscious.  
"Is he...dead?" Aelita whispered to Jeremy.  
"No. But if a monster comes...it won't be pretty." Jeremy said.  
"We should go now..."  
"Yeah." They left and went up the stairs. They opened the door and saw the hallway. Nothing. They went down the hallway and opened the door. Inside was a man. It was Zana.  
"Hello." He said as he turned around to face them. His face was white and his eyes were red. He had short spiky black hair. He was wearing black pants and a sleeveless black T-shirt. "I see you have made it here. But you still have the boss to handle!" He laughed like a maniac as mice surrounded Jeremy and Aelita (A/N the last one of Zana's robots are mice, right? If that's wrong just imagine the correct thing).  
"You're evil, Zana!" Jeremy snarled.  
"Yes, now that I have a physical form people shall take me seriously!"  
"What are you going to do now Zana?"  
"Why are you asking me stupid questions?"  
They continued to argue as Aelita closed her eyes and meditated. Clones appeared everywhere. Aelita and Jeremy moved to a different space to confuse him.  
"What? WHAT?" Zana roared. "I thought that I had good guards! Fire at will!" The robots fired but if they went through a clone, it would just pass through. "Find the correct ones!"  
"Not so smart now, aye Zana?" Jeremy laughed and every Jeremy echoed him.  
"You'll never defeat us!" Aelita said.  
"Yes you have succeeded in confusing me, but...how will you delete me?"  
  
"Like this!" Jeremy yelled (The clones did the same). He got out his laptop and typed in a few keys. He then pressed 'enter' and something very weird happened. A screen appeared before Aelita. She placed her hand on it. It said 'Aelita'. It was wiped clean and then asked 'Code:' She then typed in 'Zana'. Zana began to disappear. In his place was the black liquid. "Here, Aelita!" Jeremy said, and another screen appeared. She typed in the next code, Lyoko. And the black liquid disappeared never to be on the earth or Lyoko again. "Return to the past now..."  
  
"Well..." Yumi said.  
"That sure is interesting." Angelina finished for her. It was right after Jeremy had materialized Aelita and they had finished telling what happened.  
"It's a good thing that you returned to the past." Orrick said. "I think there was a robot firing at me.  
"Yeah." Angelina said. "My electricity was fading."  
"A monster was firing at me also." Yumi said.  
"I am unfrozen!" Odd yelled. "I am unfrozen! I am unfrozen! I-AM- UNFROZEN!" He got up and started to dance. "I am unfrozen!" He yelled over and over again.  
"I wonder what life is going to be without Zana and Lyoko." Jeremy said.  
"Yeah, me too." Aelita said. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yay! I finished it! Review! 


End file.
